Escaping to the Unknown
by veggieblondie
Summary: The war is over. Tris and Four are the only two left...


**Day 1:**

The war is over. Everyone and every town are just a distant memory, almost a dream. As Four and Tris stand in the pile of ruins that once was their home it is quite evident their purpose is unknown. Without a faction, a job or rules what were they suppose to do with themselves.

"Come on... we better keep moving.," whispers four.

Tris doesn't budge, she still can't believe her whole past is now just a memory. Everyone she knew, loved and the places she called home are now gone.

"What are we suppose to do now?" She chokes but still not moving.

Four comes up behind Tris putting his hands on her shoulders as to comfort her. Her body is tense and in shock. What did she honestly expect? Love and peace and for everything to back to normal? That was never possible.

"We can't live here anymore. We need to move outside the compound... beyond the fence," Four says slowly as he slides his hands down her arms clasping one of her hands and turns away and pulls her along with him.

As they walk hand in hand there is nothing to talk about. There is no plan. They don't even know what to expect and what it is like on the other side. For centuries All of the factions have been closed off from the outside world and have been told they are the only ones left, but it is the only chance they have in surviving.

"We should find shelter, it's going to be dark soon," says Four still thinking of a plan.

"Where will be stay or eat? Everything is destroyed."

"Well since most of Dauntless is underground there may be shelter there. My apartment with any hope will still be intact."

As they trekked through the city that once help thousands of people it was quiet. You could hear the wind whipping through the hollow buildings and broken glass as if to remind them they were alone. The walk was tedious and long, all Tris wanted to do was fall down and sleep. Sleep to forget and to dream of a world that seemed normal.

As they finally came to the dauntless compound as expected for whatever reason the place was merely untouched. It smelled of dust and that un-lived in smell, better than it's usual overpopulated cave smell, whatever that smells like. The walked seemed longer than normal to Four's place, it must have been all of the memories passing through Tris' mind as she passed by all the familiar places. The place she got her tattoos, the cafeteria, clothing stores and where they did their training. As they finally reached the door to Four's apartment Tris had a rush of calm come over her as if she was coming home from a long day of work and she could just flop down on the couch and not worry about anything until the next morning.

As they step into the apartment, it looks just like they had left it. Blankets on the bed were disheveled, curtains half open and clothes on the floor. As Tris walked about the apartment as if to wander memories of their first night together came back to mind. The night that four had rescued her from Simon and the others from pushing her over the side of chasm. As the memory comes back she closes her mind as if to try and erase it from her memory. She starts to remember the nights they had spent together here. The nights she fell deeper and deeper in love with Four.

"Are you okay?" Four says calmly trying not to startle her from her thoughts.

"Yeah... I... I uh... I'm just trying to figure things out. I'm going to take a shower and find some new clothes," Tris says coolly as she shuffles off towards the bathroom.

As she looks in the mirror at herself it takes her a while to adjust, she barely recognizes herself. She has scars and dirt on her cheeks and forehead. Battle wounds she thinks, quite literally. She quickly stripped out of her old worn out clothes given to her from different factions. This made her feel well traveled yet out of place, as if she didn't have a place.

As she slowly slips out of the bathroom feeling better than she had in weeks she seeks out an old pair of pajama bottoms and her favourite t-shirt. As she watched Four looking out the window she slowly stepped into bed. She was tired and yearned for a bed she was familiar with and a good night sleep.

"Are you going to come to bed?" She asked hopefully. Hoping he will join her.

"Yeah just give me a moment to get in order and to get cleaned up, go to sleep I will be there to join you," said Four calmly.

For whatever reason this seemed to comfort Tris, giving her piece of mind that just for once her life was normal and she could sleep knowing she was safe and that Four would be by her side. As she slowly drifted to sleep her day passed before her eyes. She frowned at the thought of being alone, but then remembering she still had the love of her life. She felt hopeful for what was to come, hopeful their was a world out there waiting for them.

And at the click of a switch she dozed off.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
